BAU Super Team One-Shots
by Quinny.555
Summary: A series of mostly unconnected one-shots in my BAU Super Team Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. **

**A/n: Howdy! So, this is going to be a series of one-shots in the BAU Super Team Universe. I like to hear ideas and prompts, so if you have any let me know. As always, I hope you enjoy and I love feedback :). **

* * *

"Do another, Aunty!" Emily's niece cried in excitement. Emily chuckled at Natasha's encouragement.

"Alright, little lady. What do you want to see next?" She asked the dark haired little girl.

"Do- do a panda!" Nat shouted. Emily shifted into the requested animal and Nat squealed in delight. Emily held the form until Nat seemed to have her fill, changing back into her regular self.

"Aunty Em, can _I_ do that?" She demanded once her favorite relative was human again. Emily paused for a moment, taken off guard by the question.

"I don't know, hun. It's possible." She said. It was true, she really had no clue. The child nodded very seriously.

"Okay." She nodded again. Emily picked her up and laughed in response to the resulting giggle.

"What do you want for lunch, huh? No, wait, let me guess. Mac'n'cheese?" She asked and the girl looked at her in awe.

"Are you a mind reader, too?" She whispered.

"No, but," her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I have a friend who is."

"Who?" She asked, her voice dropping to match.

"I might take you to meet him- _after_ we eat lunch." She said and carried her to the kitchen.

"All of your friends are so much cooler than mom's." She commented.

"Trust me, I know." She told Nat as she set her on the counter. She was sure that the girl would die of excitement if she found out just _how_ much cooler her friends were.


	2. Dream Date

Spencer heard the humming before he opened his eyes. It seemed to reverberate through his skull, but it wasn't unpleasant. His eyelids creeped open and he stared at the wooden ceiling above him. The room was lit with the bronze glow of the large overhead chandeliers. He sat up and the room seemed to alter as he did. He observed the room. There was a stage with red curtains in front of him, but the walls of the theater were filled with book filled shelves. It was a beautiful place and he stood slowly. There were large oak tables that matched the interior of the library/theater tastefully.

"It's nice, isn't it?" A feminine voice said from behind him. He turned to look at the person who asked the question.

"Yes," He answered simply. She blinked and focused her eyes, which had been wandering the room, back on him. She had dark hair and bangs, which almost obscured her eyes. She wasn't wearing much makeup, just mascara that was smudged under one eye.

"You're knew," she said as she examined him. He blinked.

"So are you." He realized that he had never seen her before. He would remember. "The human brain can't just create faces." He muttered, puzzled by this mystery.

"Just because you don't remember it, doesn't mean you've never seen me; we all forget things. Besides, you're not even really here." She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well… my brain made you up, silly. At least, it made up your personality."

"How do you figure?" He sat down at the chair across from her.

"Well, I've obviously never met you, and this is my dream, so…" She gestured vaguely. He nodded and extended his hand.

"Doctor Spencer Reid," He greeted. She took his hand in a firm grip.

"Doctor Maeve Donovan."

"So, where are we?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Someplace I read about in a book once, I think." She said. He nodded. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you play chess, Spencer?" Maeve asked.

"Um, yeah, actually." He looked down and there was suddenly a chess board in front of him.

"Care to play?" his eyes lit up.

"I would love to." They both studied the board and she made the first move. "I never get to play chess anymore." he commented as he took out one of her pawns.

"Why?" she tilted her head slightly. He shrugged.

"I travel a lot for work- I'm an FBI agent." He said. She moved her rook.

"FBI, huh?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I know I don't look like much of an agent, but," He shrugged. "What do you do?" He asked.

"I'm, uh, a geneticist." She told him.

"Really? What-" He paused, a wave of dizziness washing over him.

"Spencer?" Was the last thing her heard before blackness washed over his vision.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to the ringing of his cellphone. He groaned and reached to stop the infernal sound. It was his work phone, at the ungodly hour of 4:30am. He cursed silently and opened the phone.

"_We've got a case." _Hotch informed him. Reid sighed.

"I'll be there in 45," He muttered and they hung up. Early morning wake up calls were never good. He thought of Maeve as he got ready, wondering if she could have been real. It wasn't exactly a stretch, considering what he had seen before. He caught himself hoping she was real- and that he would see her when he next dreamt.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is my interpretation of the prompt ahowell1993 requested :) It might evolve into it's own story though. **


	3. Water

Morgan was startled awake by the sudden sound of rushing water. His eyes snapped open and it took him a few seconds to process what he was seeing. Water was _pouring _from his light fixture. He stared for a few seconds before he was up and moving. He grabbed his phone and in a panic called the first name he thought of when he saw the makeshift waterfall.

"JJ!"

"What?" she groused, followed by the sound of sheets rustling.

"There is water falling from the ceiling." he managed as he ran into the kitchen to grab a trash can. It was the biggest container in the house he could think of that could hold water. He stuck it under the water.

"Huh? Wait, water? That sounds like a problem for a plumber, Derek." she mumbled, sleep evident in her voice.

"Just- please?" he begged as the trash can filled at an alarming rate. She sighed and he could hear her moving about.

"I'll be there in ten," she grumbled and he praised the gods that she happened to live close to him. He called the plumber next and was informed that it could take up to an hour for someone to get there. Just as he hung up with them, there was a knock at the door. It was opened to reveal a rumpled JJ.

"Show me." he led her to his bedroom where the water hadn't even slowed. She noticed that there was a trash can full of water next to the quickly filling one. "Jesus," she muttered upon seeing it. She lifted her hand, easily stopping the flow. He sighed in relief.

"Thank God," he said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did this even happen?" she demanded.

"I have no idea," he admitted.

"How do you renovate houses and still know nothing about plumbing?" He shrugged helplessly.

"The guy on the phone said it might be an hour until they can get someone here…" he trailed off, looking hopeful. JJ was a sucker for that look.

"If I'm gonna be here for an hour, I'm gonna need some coffee," she informed him and he grinned gratefully. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: my house flooding in a very similar manner about an hour ago inspired this. It's 3 am and I'm still waiting for the repair person. Short, but I hope you like it :)**


End file.
